Love And Passion Collide
by flamesniper19
Summary: A bunch of random one-shots I wrote while trying to end my writers block. Rei/Mina shoujo-ai Rating may change as I update.
1. Notes

A/N: Hey there everyone. This will consist of a bunch of random one-shots and drabbles I cooked up. Hopefully you'll enjoy them. Reviews always welcome, they're what inspires me to keep updating. Once again guys these are Rei/Minako fics, which means girl/girl so if you don't like it, I'm sure you know where the back button is. =]

Disclaimer: Ok I'm only gonna say this once. I don't own Sailor Moon. Please don't sue...I really don't have much.

"Usagi, I'm going to meet Minako, she could use some help carrying all those manga you asked for. Be back in about 20 minutes." Rei called as she gathered her jacket and headed out of the shrine.

Usagi smiled as she heard Rei leave. Pulling out her phone she quickly called Makoto. "All clear we've got 15 minutes." A few seconds later Ami, Makoto and Haruka came through the back door of the shrine carrying various bags and before they could even put them down Usagi began giving out orders. "All right Mako-chan you deal with the food, Ami-chan, Haruka with me, Rei's room."

That said the princess skipped off down the hall a bag in hand closely followed by a cocky blonde and a scheming genius.

**********************

15 minutes later Usagi sat impatiently on the porch of the shrine waiting for her two friends to arrive home. Her plan set, she was ready to take off as soon as she retrieved the manga from the Goddess of Love. Confident her plan would succeed Usagi bounded over to the steps just as her friends began the ascent. A grin plastered on her face, Usagi froliced down to meet them.

"Minako-chan, Rei-chan!"

Minako and Rei looked up to see their princess racing towards them.

"Geez Usagi we would have been at the shrine in a few minutes you know. Are you really that desperate to read these manga?" Rei asked raising one perfectly shaped eyebrow.

Usagi grinned impishly, rubbing the back of her neck. "Eh, hehe, actually Rei-chan I can't stay, I forgot that I have a date with Mamo-chan tonight, I'm late already so I've gotta get going. Gomen."

Rei stared at the odangoed blonde before her as she casually stripped both Rei and Minako of the manga they were carrying and raced away.

Minako watched Usagi leave with a somewhat bemused expression, before shrugging casually and continuing her journey towards the shrine. After a few steps she realised her raven haired friend wasn't following and turned to face her. "It's still ok if I stay for a while right Rei-chan?"

Rei snapped out of her daze and nodded her consent as she started up after the blonde.

*********************

Rei carefully slid the door to her room open and beckoned for Minako to enter. Minako tried to hide her amused giggle behind her hand as she took in the scene before her. "Erm, Rei? Isn't this a little much for hanging out?"

Rei stepped into the room and froze. On the small table in the centre of the room sat a picnic basket filled with food. Casting her gaze around her room she found that where there was any free space before, there now stood freshly lit candles. Rei could not hide the colour that rushed to her cheeks as a result of the intimate setting, and Minako thought she planned this?!

Looking back towards the table Rei noticed a small slip of paper. Once close enough to see the handwriting Rei let out a string of curses aimed towards her princess. Minako giggled at Rei's outburst and reached over to claim the note and began reading aloud.

_Rei, I know you must be fuming right now, but I must ask you not to kill me._

_This is for your own goods. Yes, yours to Minako._

_There is a note for each of you. Rei, you will find yours hidden under you pillow. _

_Minako yours is taped to the back of the framed picture of you and Rei on her dresser._

_You will understand all of this after you read them. _

_Enjoy your date._

_Usagi xx_

"I'm going to kill her!" Rei fumed as she made her way towards her bed to claim her note.

"I'm sure she means well, and besides it could be fun to see what she's planned ne?"

Minako responded as she made her way over to the dresser.

Both girls claimed their notes and began to read, each felt the blood rush to their faces.

_We've had enough of you two dancing around one another, therefore consider this your first official date._

_She feels the same way you do so get on with it already!_

_Love _

_Usagi, Makoto, Ami, and Haruka xx_

Rei didn't dare move from her spot on her bed for fear that she might kill something or someone. She refused to look to the blonde who hadn't made a sound or moved since opening her note.

Minako for her part didn't know what to do. She had never considered that the stoic miko would return her feelings. She glanced over to see Rei sitting on the futon, sporting a look of sheer disbelief and a rather cute blush. Minako smiled, knowing that Rei wouldn't make the first move and she silently crept over to her.

Rei jumped slightly when she felt Minako gently lay a hand on her leg but kept her gaze fixed firmly on the note in front of her.

Minako knew that she would have to be bold and push her way into Rei's personal space. Taking a deep breath to steady herself she carefully cupped the miko's chin and forced Rei to look her in the eyes. Nervous amythest met loving sapphire as Minako delicately whispered

"I love you Rei." Before tentatively pressing her lips to Rei's.

In the moment that it took Rei to realise what was happening, Minako pulled away from her, fear flashing through her colbalt eyes. Thinking she made a horrible mistake Minako quickly gained her feet and headed for the door, effectively ending Rei's stupor.

As Minako reached for the door, Rei caught her around the waist and pushed her against the wall, her ruby lips passionately seeking the blondes cherry ones. Rei pulled back from Minako just enough to murmur "I love you to" before Minako captured her lips once more.

Usagi smiled widely at the scene before her and jumped down from the window, where she was being held up by a somewhat amused Haruka. The blonde then proceeded to flounce around squeeling. "We did it!"


	2. Here By Me

A/N: I'm a little unhappy with how this one turned out but I let you judge it for yourselves. I don't own the song, I'm merely borrowing it.

Minako sat with Usagi, Ami, and Makoto in their usual booth at the Crown. Usagi had insisted that they all join her here tonight for kareoke since Minako had just returned to Toyko a few days ago. Minako had resigned herself to her friends wishes despite the fatigue she was fighting after several days of interviews, photo shoots and dance rehearsals.

Being with Usagi could take alot out of a person, she was always so full of energy and after a long day in the recording studio Minako wanted nothing more than to go home and lose herself in her dreams.

It had become her favourite hobby of late, the only place where her most treasured dream could come true. With a deep sigh Minako looked around her friends hoping a certain raven haired priestess would show up soon. Unknown to her friends, the blonde idol was secretly in love with the absent feiry miko and had been for quite some time. However, due to her station as leader of the Senshi and her status as an international idol, Minako felt she could not persue her second in command.

Minako was unaware that the very reason she was there that night was curtesy of a certain Senshi of Fire.

"Hey you guys, where's Rei-chan? Its not like her to be late." Minako asked as she turned towards her friends. Truth be told Minako couldn't wait to see her best friend again after being away for so long. Before she could get a reply however, her attention was directed towards the stage as the host began his introduction for the latest singer.

"Hey there everybody, our next singer would like to dedicate this song to her best friend."

He sent a look over to the booth where Minako sat, to see that, as requested the note was delivered to the blonde with a round of drinks.

Minako looked at the envelope sitting in front of her, not quite sure what to do with it. Usagi was bouncing in her seat repeating "Open it!" excitedly.

The piece of paper inside only held an incredible cryptic message for the already confused blonde.

'This is for you. I hope you won't run from me.'

Minako heard the first few bars of the song begin to play and her breathe caught as she watched Rei step up to the microphone.

Minako could only watch, completely hyponotised by the raven on stage singing, and completely confused by the meaning of the note and what Rei was doing dedicating a song to her. The raven usually avoided this kind of thing like the plague.

I hope you're doing fine out there without me  
'Cause I'm not doing so good without you  
The things I thought you'd never know about me  
Were the things I guess you always understood

So how could I have been so blind for all these years?  
Guess I only see the truth through all this fear,  
And living without you…

And everything I have in this world  
And all that I'll ever be  
It could all fall down around me.  
Just as long as I have you,  
Right here by me.

I can't take another day without you  
'Cause baby, I could never make it on my own  
I've been waiting so long, just to hold you  
And to be back in your arms where I belong

Sorry I can't always find the words to say  
But everything I've ever known gets swept away  
Inside of your love…

And everything I have in this world  
And all that I'll ever be  
It could all fall down around me.  
Just as long as I have you,  
Right here by me.

As the days grow long I see  
That time is standing still for me  
When you're not here

Sorry I can't always find the words to say  
Everything I've ever known gets swept away  
Inside of your love

And everything I have in this world  
And all that I'll ever be  
It could all fall down around me.  
Just as long as I have you,  
Right here by me.

And everything I have in this world  
And all that I'll ever be  
It could all fall down around me.  
Just as long as I have you,  
Right here by me.

As the song started to fade away Minako couldn't hide the tears in her eyes as she watched Rei carefully make her way towards her, never taking her eyes off her, ignoring the applause she was getting from the other patrons. The others smiled to each other as they watched Rei approach.

In truth, Rei was terrified, she had loved Minako for almost as long as she had known her and she had no idea how the blonde goddess of love would react to her almost confession. She kept her eyes trained on the idol as she stepped down from the stage and cautiously made her way to her friends. Stopping just short of Minako, Rei offered the blonde a nervous smile as she helped her out of the booth.

"Hey, I think we need to talk...hmph" Rei was cut short when she felt Minako's lips tenderly capture her own. Recovering quickly Rei let herself be lead by Minako's loving kiss, wrapping her arms around the blondes waist pulling her closer. Hearing Usagi's dramatic "awww" Rei pulled away from the blonde much sooner than she would have liked to, resting her forehead against Minako's smiling widely.

"I love you Mina."

"I love you to Rei"


	3. Truth Or Dare

Minako giggled happily as she set her empty glass down on the table in the middle of the room. The girls had gathered at Makoto's apartment for a girls night in at her request. Her cerulean eyes scanned the room sparkling with mischief.

Usagi and Ami were indulging themselves in the delicious spread of food Makoto had prepared for them, while the host was having an arm wrestle with a certain raven haired miko that caught Minako's attention. Huffing slightly from exertion Rei felt her arm being pushed back towards the table as the tall brunette grinned triumphantly. Rubbing her elbow, Rei found herself reaching towards the bottle of beer she to her left.

Minako caught Usagi's attention and signalled that they were now all free from their respective tasks and able to partake in something as a group.

"Ok you guys by order of the princess, here's what we're gonna do..."

Five minutes later the five girls found themselves seated in a circle in the middle of the floor. The table having been pushed to one side, an empty bottle now sitting in its place.

Usagi, tipsy though she was decided to take control of the situation. "Ok now you all know the rules, when its your turn you spin the bottle, whoever the bottle lands on then has to chose truth or dare. It's then up to you what you want that person to do or answer. Forfeits for anyone failing in both, are sitting here." Usagi waved a selection of small pieces of paper in the air before dramatically laying them on the floor next to the bottle. "As your princess I get to go first."

Usagi reached forward and spun the bottle, which then landed on Makoto. "Truth or Dare Mako-chan?"

Never one to back down from a challenge, Makoto grinned. "Dare."

Usagi nearly had a heart attack from the excitement. "Ok Mako-chan you asked for it...I dare you to become a slave for the rest of the night, Ami-chan shall be your master, you must do anything she says or you forfeit the game."

Makoto smirked. 'This is gonna be too easy.'

Makoto spun the bottle next, landing on Usagi. 'This just keeps getting better and better...' Makoto thought evilly. "Well Usagi-chan Truth or Dare?"

Usagi made a show, raising her finger to her chin and staring into space, as if she had to think about it. "Hmm, DARE!" She squeeled.

"Ok Usagi-chan, I dare you to wear your underwear on top of your clothes for the rest of the night."

Usagi giggled wildly before running to the bathroom , reappearing seconds later with her underwear on top of her jeans and t-shirt. Even Ami laughed at the sight of their princess running from the bathroom trying to cover the matching pink bunny pant set she wore.

Usagi reached for the bottle again. This time it landed on a very serious looking Rei. "Oooh, Truth or Dare Rei-chan?"

"Truth." Usagi pouted at her friend.

"Aw you're no fun Rei-chan." Usagi took a few moments before a brilliant grin lit up her face. "If you could date any one of us who would it be, and why?"

The usual impassive miko flushed with embarassment for a moment before regaining her composure. "That's easy Odango, I'd date Miss Goddess of Love over there." Rei stated far more calmly than she felt, waving her hand in Minako's direction. She had realised her feelings towards the Goddess of Love long ago but admitting them was something else entirely.

Minako paused for a moment as Rei's seemingly casual statement settled in. "Me? Why me?" The blonde cringed at the unusually high pitch of her voice.

"That's easy too, there's a bunch of reason's...first your kind, caring, beautiful, fun, carefree, loving, stubborn as a board, ditzy in a cute kinda way unlike Usagi-chan..."

Rei paused mid-rant at Usagi's indignant squeek and realised she was giving far too much away, judging by the colouring of Minako's cheeks, and Usagi's now ever widening grin.

The game continued for a few more rounds, which included ice cubes in areas no-one ever wants to see again, trips next door in underwear to ask for said ice-cubes and a variation of dares including dancing the YMCA backwards.

Minako who had, for some reason had very little to do in the game suddenly found herself the centre of attention when a now very drunken Usagi turned her way with an evil smirk. "Truth or Dare Minako-chan?"

Minako smiled, she'd only had one dare tonight and it was far too easy for her standards. 'Yes! finally, bring it on Usagi-chan.' Locking eyes with her 'twin' Minako subtely motioned towards the stoic miko leaning casually against the sofa. "Dare."

Usagi fell backwards in excitement as she squeeled and clapped her hands manically, this was the moment she had been waiting for. "Mina-chan, I dare you to kiss Rei-chan. 2 Minutes, no pulling away."

Rei stared at the blonde like she had grown an extra head, then flushed a lovely shade of red as she cast a fleeting glance towards Minako. Always the competitive one, and more than just a little bit up for this one, Minako slowly crawled her way over to Rei, who turned even lovely shades of red as she watched her friends seductive approach. Minako smiled brightly at the raven as she settled herself between Rei's outstretched legs and leaned forward, cerulean never leaving amythest, capturing the stunned brunette's lips with her own.

Usagi, Ami and Makoto grinned widely at one another before Makoto waved a slightly rosey Ami and a very excited Princess out of the room, knowing that what they had started was likely to last alot longer than two minutes.


	4. Cuddle Cam

Sunlight streamed in through the newly opened blinds, illuminating the figure still sleeping in the large bed. Raven hair splayed out across the pillow as the figure fidgeted trying to cuddle closer to the object in her arms, a content smile playing on her features.

A giggle escaped from the lips of the small blonde as she approached the bed. They had been planning this for weeks and the blonde was so excited to finally be carrying out the plan. As she reached the foot of the bed, she turned and waved wildly at the door way, another small pair of feet came scurrying in, desperately trying not to wake the sleeping woman. The taller of the two blondes reached into her pocket and produced a small camera, her companions smile growing wider with each passing minute.

The both made sure they still heard movement coming from the kitchen before each heading to one side of the bed, making sure they got pictures from every angle as instructed.

"Mina, stop that it tickles." Both girls froze as the woman on the bed stirred again, obviously talking in her sleep. Hands flew to stiffle the giggles they were both trying to contain at the sight before them. The raven snuggled herself closer to the large teddy bear in her arms once more, unaware of the girls at either side of the bed.

A tall beautiful blonde now stood in the doorway clearly amused at the scene. Wiping her hands on her apron she silently praised herself, not only had she planned this from the beginning but she had carried out the most 'dangerous' part of the mission, well the one that would anger the sleeping raven most anyway. She saw the girls silently signalling their countdown, before the leapt onto the bed.

The once sleeping raven woman shot up at the sudden contact, lavender eyes shooting open in surprise. Hearing the sudden giggling that permitted from either side of her she drew the only logical conclusion. Smiling evilly she reached down and began tickling the two already giggling girls as they squirmed around under her touch.

"Rei-mama, Rei-mama please stop." Rei grinned again and continued her tickle onslaught until both girls had tears in their eyes from laughter. She then lay back, with a contented sigh.

She had thought she would get used to this kind of wake up call but somehow her daughters kept surprising her. Feeling weights cuddle into her on either side she allowed herself to relax in the presence of her family.

She knew her wife was watching her from the doorway, they had been through this many times before. Minako would stand there in her apron silently praising herself for her latest plan to wake her sleeping wife. Little did Rei know that today had a little twist. As she shooed their daughters to the breakfast table she felt something soft brush against her leg, looking down she saw the teddy bear she had given to Minako the year they started dating...then she saw the camera.

Rei didn't want to think about why that was left in her bed. Throwing a questioning glance to Minako, her eyes narrowed when she saw the innocent smile on her wife's face. Minako was up to something. Before Rei could ask, Minako had bounded over to the bed, snatched the camera and ran out of the room. 'Now I know where the girls get it from.' Rei thought as she got out of bed and headed towards the dining room, braced for the usual chaos that was breakfast in her household.

************************************************************************************************************

A few days later Rei checked was checking her email at work, surprised to find she had messages from each of her friends. Hoping some new trouble hadn't arisen she opened them all, finding herself turning crimson with each new message.

{Hey Rei, who knew you could look so innocent? :P Makoto.}

{What did that poor teddy ever do to deserve such behavior Rei-chan? Usagi}

{Do all your teddy's get special treatment or is that one special? Haruka.}

{Nice, nightgown Rei-chan, could I ask where you got it? Ami}

{Does Minako know she's been replaced? Lol. Mamoru}

Rei groaned as the torment continued. Finally she opened the last email which happened to be from Minako. She felt her blush deepen once again as a series of pictures of her sleeping, cuddling into a teddy bear proceeded to fill the screen followed by a short message from her wife.

{My dear Reiko, it seems our friends have never viewed you in the same ways I always have, now the get to catch a glimpse of the real you. Try not to kill the girls too much as always they were following my awesome plans. :-) Love you always. Mina. xx P.S. Your birthday's in a week, can I have my photo of you then? ;-). xx}

Rei sprinted from the room and out to her car, fully intent on getting her own back.


	5. Royal Intervention

Serenity hid her sly grin behind a small hand as she watched her best friend enter the throne room. The soft clicking of Mars' heels on the shining marble floor echoed loudly throughout the vacant room.

Serenity gave herself a moment to analyse her friend. The powerful, determined stride, the way her face was tilted proudly, shoulders squared, the trademark frown adorning delicate yet defined features, the amythest eyes that only softened around a select few people. It was here Serenity stopped her assessment. It was known to few that the easiest way to read Mars was her eyes, and as Serenity peered deeper, she let out a relieved sigh. 'Well, it looks like she's in a good mood at least.'

Mars came to halt at the bottom of the stairs that lead to the throne where the blonde was perched and dropped to one knee respectfully. She had no idea why the queen had summoned her, normally she would only be called to the throne room if there was some kind of threat or if Serenity could not convince any of the others to help her plan the latest ball. Part of her was praying that it was the first one.

Serenity giggled at her friends actions. "You know Rei for the last time, you don't need to kneel before me every chance you get. None of you do, yet I've been repeating myself for the last 100 years."

Mars huffed before rising and offering a small smile towards her long-time friend. "Well maybe if you just stopped telling us not to and allow us to show the the respect we think you deserve, you wouldn't feel as if you're wasting your breathe."

"Rei-chan come up here for a minute." Rei looked surprised at the request, it was rare any of them advanced up the steps to the throne. "I want to talk to you privately about something and it's no good if you're all the way down there."

Rei stood ridgedly beside the throne as Serenity turned to her. "Rei, I want you to be honest with me about something ok? Forget our stations for a minute, I want us to talk like we used to, as Rei and Usagi."

Rei raised her eyebrow sceptically, she didn't need to be the psychic she was to sense when Serenity was up to something. "What do you want to talk about?"

"It's about Venus..."

That was all it took for Mars to throw up her defenses. They'd had this conversation twice before and frankly Mars didn't want to bring up her unrequited feelings for the Goddess of love once again.

Serenity noticed the walls shoot up around Mars at the mention of her golden haired Senshi. "Rei-chan please, you need to talk about this, better yet, you need to tell her how you feel."

"No." Mars answered gruffly. She refused to look at her best friend, her eyes darting towards the door. "If that is all, I'm afraid I must return to my duties." Mars bowed before spinning on her heel and racing towards the doors.

"Mars!"

The raven haired soldier stopped abruptly at the her name being called. She'd recognise the voice anywhere and she knew for certain it did not belong to her queen.

The Senshi of Fire took a deep breath before turning back to face her commanding officer.

"Venus"

Mars' reply was short, as was her patience with this situation, she wanted nothing more than to simply get as far away from the throne room as possible, she could feel her anger building. She had been set up.

Mars strode past the Venusian towards the throne her hands gesturing wildly.

"Serenity, this is why you called me here? To talk about the one thing I asked you never to mention?! And worse while you knew she was hiding in the room...you're supposed to be my friend. I've given everything to you, for you and this is how you repay me? Congratulations, Serenity, you did a great job. If there is any danger you can contact me until then I'll be no longer residing in the palace."

Serenity did her best to hold onto her emotions. Since she had ascended Neo-Queen, everybody assumed that the bubbly, ditzy, crybaby she used to be had disappeared, but she was still Usagi no matter what her station was. Mars had always been the one who had the ability to break her down, the one who could still make her feel like she was 14, with her harsh yet honest words.

Venus spun after the ranting Martian, she refused to let Serenity take the blame for helping her. Venus had been in love with the stoic brunette since they were 16 years old and just over a millenium later she still hadn't had the courage to admit her feelings. She had enlisted Serenity's help to try to do just that but first she needed to know if she stood a chance.

Venus stood before the furious Martian, effectively blocking her only exit. "Mars, I will not let you blame Serenity for attempting to help me. If you want to blame somebody blame me. I set this up, I begged her to help me"

Truth be told Mars was more than a little taken back by the Venusian's confession but she refused to let it show. "Fine."

Mars attempted to step around Venus only to have the infuriating blonde step in her way once again. "Move Minako."

Venus refused to back down. She stood her ground. She had decided that today would be the day she finally got her answers and confessed her feelings regardless of the consequences.

"No Rei, I will not." She could almost hear Mars growl in annoyance. "You have been avoiding me every chance you get for the past Kami knows how many years and I have a right to know why! Is there a reason you refuse to even talk about me? Why you shut down at the mere mention of my name?!"

"Yes I have a reason. Now move Venus or I will move you."

"Tell me your reason and I'll step aside."

Venus could see the vein in Mars temple throbbing as Rei's anger grew, but this was now or never for her, she saw this as her one chance.

Rei knew that Venus had her cornered, as much as she may threaten to move the blonde physically, she knew she would never hurt her in any way, at least intentionally. If she wanted out and quickly there was only one way.

Mars let out a deep sigh of resignation and raised her eyes to meet those of Venus. "Fine. I'm in love with you, I have been since we were kids, happy now?"

Venus was slightly stunned by Mars' honesty, she was almost prepared to fight in order to keep the hot-headed raven in the room. She was soon snapped out of her happy daze when she felt the martian bristle past her. Venus pivoted quickly and raced after her second in command, who was now on her way out of the door.

Serenity sat back in her throne slightly dazed by the last few minutes, 'Oh well, I guess it's up to them from here on out. I hope they can work it out and I hope Rei-chan will forgive me.'

Out in the corridor Venus sprinted after the Senshi of Flame, eventually catching her arm and pinning her to the nearest wall to quell any escape attempts the martian may try.

"Rei, wait, please, lets talk about this." Mars was refusing to meet the blondes eyes and worse still was refusing to keep still beneath Venus' firm grasp.

"What is there to talk about Venus? I highly doubt you chased me out here so you can tell me you return my feelings because I accepted that it would never happen a long time ago. So please tell me what you want from me so I can leave."

Minako steadied herself before whispering "I do return them Rei."

The raven suddenly went very still beneath her hands. "Don't play games with me Minako."

Venus had never heard the proud warrior sound so resigned.

"I'm not Rei, believe me I'm not. I'm sorry that it happened this way I really am. I wanted to know if I had a chance with you and convinced Serenity to help me. I'm sorry if I hurt you and I understand if you don't want to try after this I just..."

Venus looked away and took deep steady breaths to compose her ever wavering emotions. "I'll let you decide want you want." This time it was Venus' turn to walk away from the Fire Senshi.

"Minako..." The blonde stopped mid-step, afraid of what would follow. "Please...don't go."

Minako found herself spun around as Mars caught her wrist and pulled her into a fierce hug.

Venus sunk gratefully into Mars' strong hold and for the first time that day felt content with the world, only when she moved back slightly did she notice the tears that trickled down her, friends? girlfriends? face.

All too aware of Mars' need for space Minako slowly reached up and began to gently brush away the salty droplets as they decended.

"Aishiteru Rei-chan"

"Aishiteru Minako-chan"


	6. IceCream

Disclaimer: I still Don't own Sailor Moon

Ice-cream

Rei rapidly found herself losing her patience as Usagi's high pitched wail filled the room.

"I want ice-cream!"

Rei rolled her eyes at the blondes antics. Even after 6 years Usagi could still infuriate her with her childish quirks. Ami and Makoto, who were perched off to one side, shared an amused smile before offering a sympathetic one towards the miko who suddenly had the screeching blonde flung across her lap.

Rei fought desperately against the blondes suffocating hold, barely able to contain her anger.

Sensing the raven's discomfort, the remaining blonde decided to defuse the situation.

After carefully prying Usagi away from Rei, she lead the raven into the kitchen. Usagi now happily plonked next to Ami eagerly waiting for the promised ice-cream.

As soon as they arrived in the kitchen, Minako wound her arms around the miko's waist and pulled her close. Rei stiffened at the unexpected contact but quickly relaxed when she felt Minako playfully nip at a sensitive spot on her neck. Smirking the blonde pulled back slightly.

"You know, you don't usually lose your temper so quickly. Don't tell me my little Rei-ko is frustrated."

Rei smiled indulgently before rolling her eyes and beginning to prepare the bowl of ice-cream. They had played this game many times over the last few months.

"Why would I be frustrated Minako? We both know how hard you have to work just to keep your hands to yourself these days."

Minako flushed slightly. She had thought she had become less obvious recently, apparently she was very wrong. Adding some chocolate syrup to the ice-cream that was now resting in the bowl, Minako couldn't help but tease her girlfriend more.

Moving so she was standing the perfect distance from Rei, almost touching but not quite, Minako caught some syrup on her finger and proceeded to sensually lick it off. Internally she was squeeling like a five year old with a new toy, watching Rei's reaction. Rei's violet eyes were focused on her every movement.

"Mmm, no wonder Usagi-chan like this stuff, it tastes sooooo good," Minako's smirk was growing ever wider as Rei unconsciously licked her lips. "Want to try some Rei?"

Minako slowly began to reach around the miko for the bottle of syrup and was not entirely surprised that she didn't even make it halfway. Rei pinned the blonde back against the worktop, her lips desperately seeking the blondes. Minako felt Rei's tongue dance lightly across her bottom lip, giving a small sigh of appreciation, she gave Rei the access the miko requested.

Rei for her part was struggling to keep her cool as she tasted what was so very Minako mixed with the sugary chocolate. Reluctantly pulling away from the dazed Senshi of Love, Rei seductively ran her tongue across her lips again.

"You're right Mina, it does taste good. Remind me to pick some of this up for the next time you come over."

"Rei-chan! Minako-chan! Where's my ice cream?!"

Lips quirked into an indulgent smile, Rei picked up the bowl, offered the blonde a wink and a chaste kiss before heading off to deliver Usagi's half melted ice-cream.


	7. The Morning After

Disclaimer: Still don't own Sailor Moon

The Morning After

Rei groaned as light began to penetrate her closed eyelids. Rolling over, she tried to duck her head beneath the thin quilt that covered her body, emitting an even louder groan as pain shot through her head.

One eye opened cautiously as she glanced at her surroundings. The quilt currently shielding her from the harsh light was pale pink in colour, obviously not her own. Point noted. The second thing and possibly most important thing noted was her distinct lack of clothing. 'What the hell happened last night? Where in Kami's name am I and more importantly why am I NAKED?!'

Ignoring the intense pain shooting through her skull the raven haired girl shot up to get a better idea of where she was. The last thing she remembered was being in a bar with Usagi, Ami, Makoto and Minako. 'I remember dancing with the others and then Minako challenged me to some stupid drinking game...that's it! Minako got me drunk and now I have no idea where I am. First things first Rei, clothes where are they?'

Scanning the room, the miko couldn't help but blush as she saw her trousers lying in a heap by the door, and her bra hanging from a nearby lamp. She took care to look for any items that may lead to who she clearly had so much fun with last night. 'Hopefully, they took the intiative and left I really don't feel like being nice to some random I don't even remember.'

After donning her jeans, Rei began to search the room for her t-shirt. Seeing a familiar shirt slung carelessly on the floor, Rei paused. 'Doesn't that shirt belong to Mina?'

Eventually finding her t-shirt underneath a chair in the corner of the room, Rei began in her quest to stealthily sneak out to avoid any awkward 'morning after' confrontation.

************************************************************************************************************

Minako stood in her kitchen, talking animatedly with the others. Usagi sat at the breakfast bar with a large stack of pancakes parked infront of her, Ami sat beside her nursing a cup of coffee and Makoto watched with an amused expression as she flipped pancakes.

"You know I don't think I've ever seen Rei sleep in. I guess you had a long night huh?" Makoto winked in Minako's direction earning her a glare from the bubbly blonde.

"Minako, why didn't you ever invite us to your apartment before? It's so nice and spacious."

Minako reached for her coffee cup and considered her reply when she caught a glimpse of raven hair coming through her bedroom doorway. Grinning wildly she sped over and threw herself at a very hung over Rei.

"Morning sunshine. How's your head?" Minako leaned up and placed a small kiss on the lips of the stunned miko.

"Err, Morning Mina. What are you doing here?" Suddenly Rei felt very nervous. 'Please tell me, that whatever it was that happened last night didn't involve my friends. Wait...Minako kissed me? Wow. Didn't see that coming...am I still dreaming?'

Seeing the confused looks she was getting from the blonde in her arms and from her friends sitting in the kitchen Rei laughed nervously. Minako however, caught on.

"You don't remember do you?" Minako's voice was just above a whisper but the tone was enough to make Rei's heart freeze.

When Rei didn't respond Minako struggled to keep her emotions in check. Quietly excusing herself Minako disappeared into the bathroom claiming the urgent need to shower.

Suddenly feeling very small Rei turned her attention to the other 3 girls. It was Usagi that broke the silence.

"You really don't remember anything about what happened last night Rei?"

The miko could only shake her head lightly in response, 'Why do I have the feeling I did a very bad thing?'

"Do you even know where you are Rei?"

"No. The last thing I remember is playing that stupid drinking game with Mina...Where exactly are we anyway?"

"Rei, this is Mina's apartment. Mina let us sleep here last night."

"Well we tried to sleep anyway. Minako really needs to install soundproof walls between her room and the others..." Ami quickly shut Makoto up before Rei exploded both with embarassment and guilt.

'Oh Kami, Rei meet shovel, start digging.'

"I'll be right back." Rei quickly left the kitchen in search of her blonde friend. Vaguely remembering which door was the bathroom, Rei knocked quietly before entering.

Minako stood in front of a full length mirror brushing her hair, covered only by the fluffy white towel wrapped around her. Minako paused mid-stroke as Rei stepped up behind her.

"What do you want Rei?" She hadn't meant to sound so harsh but she was angry. She felt a pang of guilt as she turned to face her friend.

"I'm sorry..."

"For what Rei? For barging in on me in the bathroom or for forgetting what happened last night? Either way save it. I'm not interested."

"Mina, I..." Rei had no idea what to say. While it was clear that she had upset the blonde, the miko had no idea how to fix the situation.

'Just go with what you feel Rei.'

Rei stepped forward, enveloping the blonde in her arms as she connected their lips lovingly. Pulling back to look into Minako's azure eyes Rei whispered.

"Remind me exactly what happened last night."

Minako smiled happily as she pulled Rei closer, more than happy to remind the miko exactly what happened the night before.

Hearing the noises coming from beyond the bathroom door, Makoto chuckled.

"Looks like they made up. I think it's time we left. Although we need to have a serious conversation with Minako about soundproofing the walls in this place."

Ami turned a lovely shade of red as she pushed a giggling Usagi and Makoto out of the door.


	8. Avoidance Is Key

A/N: Thanks to those who took time to review. Here's another little one for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

"Have you guys noticed anything odd about Rei recently?" Makoto asked innocently as she decended the steps of the Hikawa Jinja.

"She seems a little grumpier than usual and she looks tired most of the time but that's about it, why do you think something is wrong Mako-chan?" Usagi cast a worried glance over her shoulder towards the tall brunette.

"I don't know, maybe, I just have this weird feeling something big is bothering her. Maybe Minako knows something?"

Usagi nodding, smiling brightly at the mention of her 'twin'. "Right, we'll just ask Minako-chan after school tomorrow."

Minako sleepwalked her way through the school day, only speaking when asked a direct question and her trademark smile was uncharacteristically weary and forced. Usagi and the others had been throwing her questioning worried glances all day only to get a weak smile in response. In truth Minako had spent the day thinking of her raven haired best friend. She just couldn't understand why Rei was avoiding her so much, she couldn't think of a single thing she'd done recently that would make the miko act that way towards her.

"Minako-chan?" Nothing.

"Minako-chan?!" Still nothing.

"Minako!"

The Senshi of Love was rudely pulled from her thoughts by a rather heavy handed (from her point of view anyway) slap to the back of the head.

"What is it guys?" She looked questioning at her friends while running her fingers over the now very tender spot.

"Class ended 5 minutes ago. We're heading to Rei's, are you coming?"

At the mention of visiting the temple the blondes expression darkened once again, leaving the other three girls to share a concerned look.

"Can I ask you guys a favor?" She looked up to see the nods coming from Usagi, Makoto and Ami. "Would you guys mind starting the study session at Mako-chan's apartment? I'd like to have a chat with Rei, find out what's bothering her and why she's been avoiding me." Minako rose from her seat and headed towards the door, stopping to throw a half hearted smile back towards her friends.

"You guys can come along later if you want to, you know to make sure she hasn't set me on fire or anything." With a quick goodbye, Minako took off in the direction of the Hikawa Jinja.

Rei walked home from school in daze. She couldn't remember when she started this. It seemed like no matter what she did she couldn't get her best friend out of her mind. She'd spent countless nights awake meditating in front of the Sacred Flame in hopes of understanding her own emotions. Now that she understood them she had no idea what to do with them.

"I can't exactly just come out and tell her that I'm in love with her can I?" Rei muttered to herself as she reached the top of the steps, completely oblivious to the blonde that now stood in front of her.

"Can't exactly tell who, Rei-chan?" Rei's head shot up hearing Minako's question, and she internally prayed to every Kami she could think of to get her out of this. Seeing the fear and panic flash behind Rei's amythest eyes, the blondes expression softened as she stepped towards the frozen girl.

"Who are you in love with Rei?" The miko had no idea how to handle this situation so she did the only thing she could think off. She brushed past her best friend, doing her best to ignore the gathering tears as she walked briskly into the shrine and locked her bedroom door knowing that the stubborn blonde would be there within seconds. As expected the door to her room shook as the blonde tried desperately to pull it open.

"Rei, please let me in. It's only me. Please." Minako wasn't beyond begging at the point. Rei was in love with someone, Minako could begin to handle that, she was the Goddess of Love after all. Thinking about it rationally she could only conclude that her friend had feelings for their princess, what she couldn't understand is why she was suddenly jealous of Usagi and why Rei never came to her about it in the first place.

Taking deep calming breaths to control her emotions, Rei slid the door open slightly, placing her body in the gap effectively denying the blonde access to her room. "What do you want Minako?"

"I just want to talk to you Rei-chan. I'm your best friend, why are you being like this?"

Minako stepped towards the door once again, hoping that by putting herself into the miko's personal space she would gain access to the room. Rei for her part was trying really hard not to think about how wonderful Minako's perfume smelt, or the fact that all she had to do was cross about 3 centimetres to touch the girl of her dreams.

"This is the only way I know how to deal with this Mina." Rei's voice dropped to just above a whisper as she fixed her gaze on the floor.

"Deal with what Rei-chan? You can tell me anything, I'm not going to walk away from you no matter what it is. It's Usagi right? The girl you were talking about earlier, the one that you love."

Rei giggled at Minako's tone, her eyes wide with shock. Not only was the Goddess of Love way off target but she sounded jealous. Minako stood frozen, completely unsure of what she had said that had set the raven off. Her only conclusion was that she had pushed too far and Rei had finally lost her mind.

Seeing Minako's serious and confused expression, Rei felt the need to clarify.

"Minako, I can assure you I'm not in love with Usagi-chan."

"What? Ok then who is it? Mako-chan? Ami-chan? Someone from school? Who? Come on Rei tell me."

Wiping the tears from her eyes Rei walked back into her room to sit on her futon, followed by a very confused blonde.

"Wrong again Mina, I swear for the Goddess of Love you're not very good at this are you?" Rei teased.

Minako's scowl deepened as she thought of all the possible people the raven could be in love with. Unable to allow such teasing to go unanswered the blonde crawled over to the futon slowly placing herself right above the now frozen miko who was following her movements very intently. Minako smiled sexily down at her friend.

"Now now, Rei-ko don't tell me you fell for my charms. You should know that it's not easy to claim the Goddess of Love as your own."

Rei cast her eyes away from the teasing blonde in front of her and whispered under her breath, "Tell me about it."

It wasn't much but Minako caught it. Suddenly Minako didn't know what to do, so Rei was in love with her. While she was insanely happy to hear it, she was also terrified of what that ment.

Seeing Rei shift uncomfortably before her Minako knew she had to make a decision.

Reaching forward, Minako gently cupped Rei's chin forcing the miko to look at the her. Minako leaned in slowly her eyes locked onto Rei's for any sign that she should stop, finding none, she carefully pressed her lips to Rei's.

Rei froze as she saw Minako begin to lean in, she had no idea what to expect, what Minako was expecting, she barely had time to respond before the blonde pulled away. Wrapping her arms around the blondes waist, Rei pulled her closer but she needed confirmation.

"Are you sure about this Mina?"

"I'm sure." Minako rested her forehead against her friends? Girlfriends? before the miko caught her in a passionate kiss so unlike the first Minako struggled to retain her composure. Both of the completely forgetting that they had left the door open.

Ami, Makoto and Usagi stood in the doorway completely dumbfounded at the sight in front of them. Rei and Minako? Minako and Rei? Kissing? Well it certainly explained some things.

"Oh my God!" Usagi yelled before diving at the blushing couple. "Minako-chan you're not on fire! I'm so happy for you guys!"

Ami and Makoto laughed as they sat down at the other end of the room making sure to give their princess plenty of room for her very distinct and dangerous 'happy dance' as she celebrated.

Til Next Time.

R&R.


	9. Territory

Territory.

Rei walked into the Crown Arcade with Haruka and Makoto. A few people waved as they headed over towards what was known as their game, the F1 game. This was their territory and everybody knew it. Motoki smiled and waved as he rushed to fetch them their drinks. Around here their reputation was legend. Haruka was well renouned for being the biggest newcomer on the racing circuit. Mokoto specialised in all forms of martial arts, while Rei was an expert in archery and swordsmanship. In the arcade all 3 were champion F1 racers.

Approaching the game station, Rei scowled deeply. Everybody knew that once they stepped into the arcade that they vacated the F1 game station, and yet these two blondes continued to play overseen by an aqua haired woman. This would not go without punishment.

Rei recognised the older girl instantly. She was flirting with Haruka at the track not long ago. Surely she would know the consequences of being there. Rei took up her usual position leaning against the side of the machine, while Haruka dealt with the aqua haired girl. Rei's foot casually played with the power cable as she awaited Haruka's signal. Noticing the heated discussion Rei decided to busy herself with the two girls currently in the drivers seats. The girl on the far side, nearest Makoto didn't seem to be anything special, she had a strange hairstyle that looked like meatballs. The girl before Rei held her attention however, long blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and a sexy smile. Rei was so busy checking her out that she almost missed Haruka flick her wrist twice, the signal. Seeing this Rei casually pulled at the cord wrapped around her foot, abruptly ending the race.

The blonde closest to Makoto burst into tears, much to Rei's amusement, but the other girl's reaction was much more hostile. The blonde jumped to her feet and firmly positioned herself in front of the raven haired girl, ranting about something. Rei tuned her out as she turned her attention back to her best friend, catching the end of their argument.

"My best racer against yours then? Loser goes home." Haruka smirked at the suggestion.

"Fine, choose your racer."

Rei moved to Haruka's side as the blonde, now known as Minako joined the aqua haired girl on the other side of the machine.

"Here's the deal. Loser goes home. Rei you're up. You can take any of those two blondes easily. Although let them think they've got a chance k?"

Rei nodded before heading over to take her seat at the game. It seemed that word of the race travelled quickly as they were soon surrounded by most of the arcades clientele. She smirked as she noticed Minako take the seat next to her.

"What?" Minako snapped.

"Nothing. Just you're my opponent?" Rei laughed lightly. This was going to be too easy.

"Yeah, what of it? You seem awefully confident." Minako didn't like the attitude she was getting.

"You think you can win, fine. Why don't we make it interesting?"

"Name your terms."

"I win and you go on a date with me." She saw a number of emotions flash across the blondes face, horror, shock and was that excitement?

"Fine, I win and you take Usagi-chan on a date." Minako frowned when Rei's expression didn't faulter.

Rei's grin grew further as she watched Minako pick a car, a Mazda RX-8, before picking her own favourite, a Mitsubishi Evo. Her concentration fixed itself on the screen as the countdown began. 3-2-1-GO!

In a few seconds any hope of winning that Minako may have held at the beginning of the game, faded with each turn. Rei drove the course with the speed and precision of a pro and while Minako was good she was completely outmatched, or that's what Rei thought. At halfway Rei laped her and Minako gave up all hope, already planning her outfit for the date she was now looking forward to going on. She wasn't nearly as upset about losing as she should have been, Usagi, Michiru and herself had been coming here for months watching these girls and she found herself with a huge crush on the raven beside her.

Eventually crossing the finish line a minute behind her opponent Minako turned to see Rei's grinning face. Fighting down her blush as Rei gently brushed some hair away from her face Minako smiled.

"You can pick me up at 7." She casually slipped a piece of paper containing her address and number into Rei's palm before gracefully leaving with Michiru and a very high pitched Usagi wailing, "I can't believe you let her win Minako!"

Haruka and Makoto stood laughing together with Motoki at the counter. Why did Rei suddenly get the feeling she'd been set up?

A/N: This came to me while playing Need For Speed. I'm not convinced on my title for this but oh well. Those who read my stories will probably notice I suck at naming them. lol R&R please.


	10. Meet The Aino's

A/N: This was a little fic designed to relieve the stress of my end of term exams. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, this one's for you.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Sailor Moon, regardless of what happens in my dreams.

Meet The Aino's

Minako was finding it increasingly difficult to contain her amused smile as she watched her girlfriend relentlessly pace to and fro, occassionally pausing to smooth out non existent creases from her dress. Minako had never seen Rei so anxious before and it was incredibly amusing for the blonde to see her usually highly controlled miko girlfriend fidget.

Seeing Rei stop once again, Minako jumped down from where she was perched on the porch surrounding the shrine and made her way over to the raven haired girl. Taking Rei's hand in her own, stilling their almost frantic movements, the blonde offered what she hoped appeared to be a reassuring smile.

"You know Pyro, you're going to wear holes in the fabric of your dress if you keep that up."

Minako watched as Rei's amythest eyes widened in fear as she desperately searched for any signs of holes in her dress.

Allowing herself a moment to appreciate her girlfriends attire Minako's smile widened further. Rei was dressed to impress, in a sexy black dress that ended just above her knee, long enough to be conservative but short enough to display the raven's toned legs that were excentuated by the strappy black heels adorning her feet.

Satisfied that her dress was intact, Rei turned her trademark scowl on the blonde grinning mischievously before her.

"That wasn't funny Minako, and stop leering at me, it's not going to happen. Your parents will be here any minute."

Seeing Minako pout Rei released an exasperated sigh, she never could say no to that damn cute expression as the blonde looked at her pleadingly. Hearing a car horn beep twice Rei let out a gruff "later" before Minako dragged her down the shrine's steps to her parents waiting car.

Rei bowed politely to Minako's parents before she was roughly pulled onto the back seat by a giggling Senshi of Love.

"There's no need to be so formal Reiko. Come on lets go, the food at this restaurant is the best right daddy?

Mr Aino offered a small grin in the rear view mirror and a nod of consensus before pulling out into the main flow of traffic.

The next half an hour were some of the longest minutes of Rei's life. If it wasn't for Minako's constant babbling Rei was sure the tense silence would have driven her insane. Arriving at the restaurant seemed to return time to its normal pace and Rei made a list of choice words she would deliver to Setsuna when she returned from the Gates of Time.

Minako glanced at her girlfriends stiff posture as she attempted to gracefully slice her chicken into equal size cubes and push them around her almost empty plate. The meal had consisted of polite small talk and Minako was bored of it. Catching her parents attention she gave the signal to begin 'Operation Rei's Initiation.'

Talking her time to savour her girlfriends panicked expression, Minako excused herself from the table, planting a small kiss on Rei's cheek as she left.

Trying to desperately fight down the rising blush that was threatening to devour her, and silently cursing her girlfriend Rei cautiously turned her attention back to her almost empty plate, fearing the worst.

"Rei-san..." Rei grimaced internally as Minako's parents addressed her. "It has become increasing obvious that the relationship you share with our daughter is developing. Now, we have spoken to Minako with regards as to how far your relationship has progressed but I would like to know of your intentions towards her." Minako's father paused, keeping eye contact with the miko to ensure his point was getting across. Rei found herself trying not to shrink back into her chair as the older man pinned her with his stare. "Be aware that if I find out that Minako is even the slightest bit uphappy I will have no problems in showing you exactly why Minako's previous boyfriends never met me more than once."

Rei found herself fumbling for words as she rapidly tried to form an appropriate response. The serious look across Mr Aino's features spoke volumes but Rei refused to back down so easily. Before she could reply Mr Aino's stern expression crumbled as he and his wife began to laugh hysterically. Wiping away his tears he turned to a conspicuously placed plant.

"Alright Minako you can come out now, it's over."

A sheepish looking Goddess of Love stepped out from behind the plant, a pleased smile tugging at her lips as she cautiously watched for the miko's response and getting little more than a confused frown.

The ride back to the Hikawa Jinja had been almost completely silent. Rei had spoken only when asked a direct question and spent her time staring out the window, her usual scowl visable. Rei kindly thanked Minako's parent's for their time and the meal as she exited the car with a brief farewell and hurried up the long set of stairs. Slightly concerned with her girlfriends actions Minako promised to return quickly as she raced after the retreating Senshi of Fire.

Breathing heavily Minako caught Rei's wrist loosely, spinning the miko around to face her, offering a wide smile. Before Rei could comprehend the situation the blonde wrapped her arms around her squeeling "You passed Rei-ko!" before firmly connecting their lips.

More than a little confused by the Senshi of Love's actions Rei completely forgot her reasons for being angry.

"Passed what exactly Mina?" Rei asked cautiously, a perfectly shaped eyebrow arching slightly as she awaited her answer.

Rei swore she saw Minako's grin widen further, if it was possible, as the blonde embarked on a complete retelling of the events up until then as if Rei wasn't present for half of it.

"A few years ago my parent's developed this test...."

Rei sat mildly amused as she watched Minako's arms flailing animatedly as she spoke.

"...no-one has ever survived my dad's speech like that normally they run out half way through..."

Content with just trying to understand what exactly the blonde was rambling about, Rei found herself looking forward to what the future may bring for her and her goddess. One thing Rei knew for certain was that if it meant Minako would always be this happy she would meet the Aino's again any day.

Reviews Please =]


	11. Exposed

A/N: Another little snippet for your enjoyment.

Disclaimer: Don't Own Sailor Moon.

Exposed

Minako hurriedly kicked off her shoes as she entered her apartment. The senshi had once again been called into action at some ungodly hour of the morning and the idol wanted nothing more than to spend her rare day off relaxing with her girlfriend.

Content with allowing Rei to potter around in the kitchen making what Minako sincerely hoped would be breakfast, the Senshi of Love turned on the TV before collapsing in a heap on the sofa. Releasing a soft sigh she flipped herself onto her stomach and began channel surfing.

After a flipping past several stations that failed to hold her attention the blonde settled on a news station.

"Early this morning the Sailor Senshi were called upon to once again protect our great city. Reporter Suki Nakamura is on the scene..."

Minako's eyes lit up with excitement as she watch this mornings battle being replayed. She found odd enjoyment in watching herself and the others fight in the their Senshi forms. She heard Rei's amused grunt as the raven made her way into the living room expertly balancing 2 cups of coffee and a couple of bacon rolls on a tray.

Accepting the cup and a roll with a grateful smile Minako turned her attention back to the screen just as Sailor Moon destroyed the youma using her tier. Her hand paused on its way to the remote as the report continued.

"...As the Senshi departed our camera crew caught never before seen footage..."

Minako's mouth hung open as a video of Mars and Venus flashed up on the screen. Minako remembered the scene from just a few hours ago.

***Flashback***

Venus pulled Mars closer to her, a teasing smile dancing across her features. "You know you were a little off your game tonight Pyro." Venus smirked as her arms snaked around Mars' neck.

Mars wound her own arms around the Senshi of Love as she returned the blondes gentle teasing. "Well I remember landing a few more shots than you Venus." Mars smirked. She always enjoyed the games that they played with each other.

Venus pressed her lips to Mars' softly before teasingly moving away adding "Well I have the day off so if your up for it you can see just how many shots I can land when I'm on my game." Venus giggled lightly as she began to lead Mars back towards her apartment.

*** ***

Grateful that the camera was too far away to hear the actual conversation, Minako sat frozen as she stared at the screen.

"Oh no, please tell me, that isn't what I think it is!" Rei's voice snapped Minako out of her stupor, the miko quickly got to her feet and rushed over to the balcony.

Glancing back to the television Minako quickly saw the cause of Rei's concern.

Immediately following the footage, the channel had skipped to a live broadcast from outside a building which looked identical to the one Minako currently lived in.

"...after capturing that footage our camera crew were secretly able to follow Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus back to this apartment complex where we believe them to be residing. It is also believed that Idol Aino Minako lives in this building perhaps it has become 'the place to be' for famous icons..."

Following her girlfriends example Minako scrambled out onto the varanda unable to believe her eyes. In the car park below dozens of camera crew were spread out all recording in the area in front of the building.

Minako groaned "All I wanted was one day of peace! ONE DAY!"

Moving back into the apartment Rei silently echoed her girlfriends displeasure. It wasn't often they got a day alone together with Minako's hectic schedule and the one chance they do have, they're swarmed by the press. Before Minako could comment any further on how incredibly unfair life was the shrill ringing of the phone caught her attention.

Shooting daggers at the TV screen Minako reluctantly answered the phone to the over enthusiastic voice of her princess.

"Oh hi Usagi-chan, yeah we saw it." Minako absently twirled the phone cord between her fingers as she watched Rei pace around the room.

"Well first off I don't think Rei would take too kindly to being called either adorable or whipped." Minako smirked as Rei turned to her, a half serious scowl on her face. "And secondly we have no idea what we're going to do about it. We never considered the possibility that something like this would happen."

"Hmm maybe Luna's right. It would certainly get the press off us for awhile but I really don't want to spend my day off holding some stupid press conference."

After a few more minutes discussing details on how best to address the situation and unnecessarily hearing about Mamoru's morning habits, Minako was finally able to hang up.

Forcing a small smile she took in Rei's dejected expression before taking her hand and pulling her towards the bedroom. "Come on Pyro, we've got about an hour before our press conference."

***

Just over an hour later Mars and Venus sat with the rest of the Senshi at a long table before a room infested with journalists and cameras. It appeared that Luna had done a very good job of arranging such a big event on such short notice. It was the first time the Senshi had ever arranged to be seen outside of a battle and it had the press hyped.

Venus, having been through press conferences before, had tried to prepare the others as best she could before they were fed to the sharks. Mars' frown clearly showing her irritation as Minako began the conference.

"Welcome everyone and thank you for joining us on such short notice. We decided to call this conference to address several matters that have been recently put out into the media speculating as to our private affairs, we are under no obligation to be here and as such we will only answer questions we deem appropriate. OK, well with that covered lets get started."

As soon as Venus stopped talking every hand in the room shot up, everyone desperate to ask their questions. Pointing to a short balding man in the second row Venus smiled encouragingly.

"Venus-sama, what exactly is your relationship with Mars-sama? And based on that what is your response to the footage that was taken of you both this morning."

The man visibly recoiled as Mars turned her scowl towards him. She did not take well to people asking such personal questions. Evaluating Mars' response Venus gently took her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze before turning the smile back to her captive audience.

"My relationship with Sailor Mars is something that we would have liked to keep private but given the circumstances I guess it must be addressed." Minako felt Rei's grip on her hand tighten as the blonde continued. "Mars is my partner and has been for quite some time. As for the footage of this morning, it is unfortunate that our relationship has been broadcast to the world before we were prepared to deal with it however, now that it is public knowledge we only hope that we can set a good example of what a loving relationship is regardless of the situation."

Venus gave the room a captivating smile as she finished speaking, which much to Mars' amusement left the men in the room spellbound. Taking advantage of this a female reporter in the front row jumped up firing her questions at the Senshi.

"How do the rest of you feel about the relationship between Mars and Venus, and are any of the rest of you involved in relationships?"

Sailor Moon took it upon herself to address the young woman. "I am very happy that my friends have been able to find each other. The love Mars and Venus share is something that is very special and has spanned lifetimes. I think I speak for all of us when we say that they've never been happier than they are with each other and as long they continue to be happy in their relationship we will support them. As for my love life my relationship with Tuxedo Kamen is already public knowledge. Next question please."

The press had avoided asking Rei questions, prefering to go through Minako for the answers about their relationship or about Mars in general. Those who were brave enough to seek answers from the Senshi of Fire were met with a firm 'no comment' or were pointedly ignored.

The press conference lasted far longer than any of the girls had anticipated. Realising the toll it was taking on her comrades, and her own growing need to return home with her girlfriend, Venus requested that the young gentlemen who was ready to pose his question be the last of the day.

"The apartment building that both Mars and Venus returned to this morning is frequented by many famous figures. Given that your so comfortable in this environment Venus, would it safe to assume that you are such an idol. Aino Minako perhaps?"

The young man, grinned smugly as a collective gasp filled the room. Venus however did not miss a beat and offered a him a somewhat tense smile.

"You can assume what you wish, I'm sure Aino Minako would be grateful for the extra publicity the assumption of her being Sailor Venus would bring, however I urge you not to harass the citizens living in that complex. They are good, hard working people who do not need unnecessary disruptions from fruitless questioning by reporters. Our identities are kept secret for our own protection and the protection of those we care about, we ask you to respect that and our privacy. Thank you for your time however I would like to return to my day off with my girlfriend."

The Senshi quickly removed themselves from the room chased by the never ending questions the press tried to squeeze in as they departed. Minako offered a brief farewell to their friends before dragging a very grumpy Mars back to her apartment. Once inside, Venus let her transformation fade as she pulled the still scowling Fire Senshi to her.

"Lighten up Pyro, its over now." Minako grinned as she placed a small kiss on the tip of Mars' nose. Huffing indignantly the raven also returned to her civilian form.

"That is the last time I ever do a press conference."

"Not even if I reward you for your efforts Reiko?" Seeing the small blush finding its way to Rei's features, Minako smirked as she connected her lips with Rei's while pulling her towards their bedroom. The days events giving her yet another excuse to spend some 'quality time' with her girlfriend.

'Til Next Time...

R&R please. =]


	12. Looking Elsewhere

A/N: I decided I was bored with Biology revision and decided I wanted to write a fic from Rei's POV. I got this. Enjoy. Reviews please.

On an unrelated note, raiet, I'll have a look at turning Exposed into a multi-chapter fic. Keep an eye out...one may appear.

Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue.

Aino Minako, Goddess of Love and Beauty. She was everything her title proclaimed her to be. Long shiny golden hair, sparkling cerulean eyes that twinkled with mischief, full ruby lips that longed to be touched by another.

I looked across the table to my best friend who was trying her best to follow the steps to a math problem Ami was currently explaining. Her brow furrowed in concentration and I couldn't help but find her pout adorable. I shook my head trying to banish the onslaught of distracting thoughts that always seemed to overtake me on occasions like this. I didn't notice that I was staring at her, a goofy smile plastered on my face, that was until her cerulean eyes met my own. There was that twinkle in her eye and I swiftly began to calculate my chances of getting out of this intact.

"Rei-chan, is there any reason that are staring at me with that goofy grin on your face?"

She smiled innocently, batting her eyelashes as 3 pairs of eyes suddenly found me very interesting. I knew I had to think fast to get myself out of this hole, normally it wouldn't be a problem, I was good with witty comebacks, except my brain decided now was a good time to distract me with memories of our trip to the beach a few days ago. Memories that included Minako in a very skimpy bikini, playing volleyball. I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks and knew it was only a matter of time before the others caught it...before she caught it.

I could feel my heart starting to race as I watched Minako begin to slowly crawl towards me. Why did she have to look so damn sexy all the time?! Minako casually raised an eyebrow as she waited for my response.

"Well...um...you see..." I had to think fast, I could see her smirk widening with each passing second.

"Iwasn'" I said rapidly waving my hand wildly in the direction of the window behind Minako. I mentally smacked myself as I thought about how stupid that sounded, I was starting to sound like Usagi.

There was that smirk again, the one that told me she knew exactly why I was looking at her, and challenged me to do something about it. As she got closer I shuffled backwards only find myself trapped as my back connected with the wall. What she did next did nothing to calm my raging nerves.

As soon as she was close enough she loosely wrapped her arms around my neck and situated herself on my lap, forcing my to hold her waist to stay upright. I sent pleading looks to my remaining friends, begging them to get me out of this situation only to find them half way out of the door!

"Where are you guys going?" I asked desperately as they stood in the hall. They were abandoning me, leaving me to fend for myself against, against, well HER!

As they began to walk away I heard Makoto answer laughingly "home!"

I felt a smooth hand gently cup my cheek, bringing my attention back to the playful blonde currently situated on my lap.

"I don't believe you were watching your crows Rei-ko, just like you weren't watching some distant boat when we were at the beach. You were watching me."

I shivered involuntarily as she lightly trailed her hand from my shoulder down my arm and back again. If it was possible she leaned closer, playfully biting her bottom lip as she continued lowly.

"Tell me Rei, do you see something you like?"

I let my eyes travel from her eyes to her lips and back again, I realised my mistake too late.

Minako sighed heavily and moved back just out of my reach.

"How long?" My brain was still frozen from having her that close and all I could offer in response was a confused stare.

"How long have you had feelings for me Rei? Why didn't you tell me?" She looked hurt, her eyes were fixed on anything but me as she waited for my response.

I didn't really know how to reply, should I tell her the truth and risk losing her or should I lie and risk losing her? Swallowing my pride I decided that if I was going to risk losing her either way I might as well be honest about it.

"A while, I don't know exactly how long." My voice sounded small, even to my own ears but I forced myself to continue. "I never told you because I was scared that it would ruin our friendship. I would rather have you as a friend and love you from a distance than lose you completely. I don't want things to be awkward between us."

As she turned back to face me, it was my turn to divert my eyes. I could feel the rejection coming and I knew I wouldn't be able to control my emotions if I looked at her.

"Rei..." Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper. I couldn't stop my eyes from wondering towards her, she had some kind of gravity pulling me in. What I saw was not what I was expecting. Minako was now impossibly close, her eyes shining with tears. I felt my hand rise up unconsciously to wipe away a tear from her cheek and was surprised when she leaned into my touch.

Meeting her eyes again I noticed something I had never seen before, something I couldn't identify. Before I could dwell on it however I felt something soft applying pressure to my lips, moving against them. It took my a moment to register that Minako was kissing me. Just as I started to respond the blonde pulled away from me worry etched across her delicate features. I've always hated seeing her worried or upset so I did the only thing I could think of to quell her fears, I kissed her.


	13. My Last Goodbye

A/N: Ok new update. Yay! This chapter is a little different from the others, the main difference being that this is based on the PGSM Rei/Minako rather than the anime/manga. Some parts of this may seem a little OOC but hopefully I managed to stay within the character boundaries.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.

_This is my last goodbye  
Leaving all the memories of you behind  
I will not wait here  
And waste my whole life  
Waste my whole life..._

_My passion, my poison  
The life and death of me  
I can't take you taking everything  
From a love never meant to be_

_Trading Yesterday - My Last Goodbye._

"Rei-chan do you really have to leave?" Usagi asked quietly, tears threatening to break through the thin barrier containing them.

Rei cast a weary glance around the room noting that both Ami and Makoto looked at her with sadness in their eyes as they awaited her answer as eagerly as their former princess.

"This is the first time the five of us have really been able to spend time together for more than a few hours. Minako is staying for a while can't you stay to?"

Rei rose and drew Usagi into a light hug, feeling the girl's tremors as her tears finally began to fall.

"I'm sorry Usagi but I can't stay. There's nothing to keep me here anymore."

Rei locked eyes with a certain idol as she pulled away from the hug. The miko could have swore she saw hurt flash behind Minako's eyes, but it was replaced by casual indifference so rapidly she couldn't be positive.

Rei crossed the room once more and began to ready her bags, reaching for the first one she froze at the sound of an all too familiar voice.

"Would you guys mind if I spoke to Rei alone for a minute?"

3 pairs of eyes landed on the idol, before meeting with each other. With a slight nod, three of the occupants vacated the room, which suddenly felt much smaller despite having less people present.

Rei closed her eyes, knowing there was no escaping the idol's wrath now that they were alone. She froze when she felt a pair of slim arms encircle her waist, tensing further when she felt Minako pressed fully against her back.

"Do you really have no reason to stay Reiko? Do this mean that little to you?"

Rei wanted to lie, she wanted to tell Minako that she meant nothing, that whatever happened between them in the past meant nothing to her, but now feeling the idol against her, Rei couldn't bring herself to do it.

Knowing that the silence was Mars' silent surrender, Minako spun the frozen girl around to face her. "Why are you running from me Reiko?"

Minako's voice was barely above a whisper, knowing that there would be 3 ears pressed tightly against the door at the top of the stairs, curious as to what was happening between the two. If it were possible Rei tensed further as Minako laid a gentle hand on her cheek.

"I'm not running from you...I just...we can never be...so why stay here and torture myself being around you and who ever it is you decide to love."

Rei internally cursed herself for showing weakness in front of Minako but the idol was just too close to her.

She tried to step back but Minako only tightened her hold on her and moved closer, Rei completely forgot that her bags were right behind her as she continued to try to back away from the idol, resulting in a very messy collision with the floor.

Minako fell on top of Rei, who was sandwiched between the idol, her bags and the wall. Before Rei could let out the string of curses she had readied on her lips, Minako had covered them with her own, gently prying a response from the surprised miko.

Just as Rei started to respond to the idol's minstrations, the door at the top of the stairs flew open and what were 3 very concerned friends were now frozen statues on the stairs as the took in the scene before them.

Minako lay on top of Rei, who appeared to be pinned to the floor by said idol, and that very idol was kissing her somewhat passionately.

Hearing the chorus of "Oh my God..." and "I knew it" Minako reluctantly pulled away from Rei and regained her feet, pulling the blushing Senshi of Mars with her, never releasing her hand as they turned to their friends.

"So Rei do you still have no reason to stay with us?" Makoto asked cheekily as she made her way towards the green chair that was specifically hers.

"Yeah, come on you guys, how long has this been going on?" Seeing the disbelieving look that crossed her friends faces as Ami joined in the gossip, she shrugged and added defensively "enquiring minds need to know!"

Usagi, unlike her calm comrades, was bouncing around the room, unsure whether she was more excited about the prospect of Rei staying or the prospect of a relationship between two of her best friends.

Rei dragged Minako roughly to a corner of the room whispering to her harshly.

"What exactly are you trying to pull? I'm leaving because I need to forget about us. We can never be Minako! Why do you have to make this so difficult?"

Ignoring the fact that every pair of eyes in the room were now on them, Minako stepped into Mars' personal space yet again and kept her voice as low as Rei's.

"Who said this could never be?"

"I remember the past Minako, I remember the reasons we weren't allowed to be together then, a lot of them are still valid now. That's why I'm leaving, it's too hard to be around you and not be able to be with you."

"We aren't senshi anymore Reiko. Weren't you always the one that said to forget about the past life? That it didn't matter? You taught me to live as Aino Minako and that's what I am trying to do. Why don't you take your own advice Mars?!"

Rei flinched at the Senshi title. Lately Minako only called her Mars when she was angry. She knew Minako had a point, she was being a hypocrite and she knew it but in that moment she didn't care. Rei turned her back on the idol and made to pick up her bags. She had just made it to the stairs when someone caught her wrist. Rei refused to acknowledge the idol, afraid to show the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Stay with me...please Rei." Rei heard the tremble in her voice as Minako spoke, betraying her emotions, begging with her to stay, to give them a chance.

Rei took a deep breath readying herself for the hardest thing she'd ever had to do in her life.

"I'm sorry Minako."

Rei ran out of the room before Minako could break her resolve, not able to face her love as she broke down.

Usagi, Makoto and Ami rushed to Minako's side as the idol collapsed at the base of the stairs, tears flowing freely from her eyes as she watched the only girl she had ever loved leave her for the second time in as many lifetimes.

A/N: So what do think? I realised that most of the stuff I've written has been happy fluff until now. I had Trading Yesterday playing on my laptop and randomly had the idea for this fic. I had to restrain myself giving them a happy ending, it was very tempting lol. Reviews please. =]


	14. Wintery Revenge

A/N: Hi everyone, sorry it's been so long since my last update I've been really busy with uni assessments. It's taken me awhile to upload this I've been spending alot of time talking/spending time with my girlfriend. I'll be trying to update more over the next couple of weeks. As always reviews are nice =]

"Rei! Rei! Wake up!"

From her spot by the window Minako bounced up and down in excitement, valiantly attempting to wake her still slumbering girlfriend.

Meanwhile Rei was desperately clutching at the remnants of the dream that rapidly left her consciousness. Sighing internally at the thought of what awaited her as she opened her eyes, she reluctantly gave in to Minako's call. Cautiously cracking one amethyst eye open, it suddenly became very difficult for the raven haired girl to control the amused smile that teased the corners of her lips. The sight of the 21 year old blonde hyper actively jumping up and down in front of the window was definitely interesting to wake up to. Amethyst eyes slammed shut as sapphire orbs began to turn towards them.

Minako smirked. '_So Rei wants to play games huh? Well let the games begin.' _Mischief danced in her eyes as she gently pried the window open, shivering at the feel of the freezing object she now held.

Knowing she had to move quickly or else abandon her plans, the blonde skipped over to the futon containing her other half.

"Rei-ko? Come on sleepy head, rise and shine."

Minako's smirk only widened as Rei continued to feign sleep, muttering something noncommittal and turning away from the blonde. _'Rei, acting is definately not your forte.'_Lowering her voice, Minako leaned into to whisper directly into the ravens ear, knowing her girlfriend would misinterpret her words.

"Come on koi, up and at 'em, or would you like me to find interesting ways of getting you butt out of bed?"

Rei smirked to herself, she would definitely like to see what the blonde had planned, although Minako's plans usually didn't so much involve getting out of bed but stay in it. Reaching out Rei pulled the blonde closer and proceeded in using her as a teddy bear, much to Minako's amusement.

_'Oh no you don't, not this time.' _Minako slowly brought her hand up and reached just inside the collar of Rei's pajamas. Releasing the freezing, wet substance down the miko's back before hurriedly scooting out of the striking distance.

As soon as the cold touched her skin, Rei bolted upright, frantically reaching around her back to rid herself of the unpleasant intruder. Catching only a small fragment of it left, fiery amethyst eyes quickly swept the room, knowing that her prey was somewhere nearby. Finding the room vacant of said prey, the miko planned her revenge as she dragged herself off towards a shower.

Clean and dressed, the miko reached for her Senshi communicator.

"Rei-chan what is it? It's like....*gasp* 9am, why did you wake me up?!"

"Sorry Minna, but I need your help..."

***

Rei found Minako sitting in the kitchen, slowly burning what Rei assumed was supposed to pass as breakfast.

"Morning Rei-ko." Minako smiled charmingly as she passed a fresh cup of coffee across the table.

"Morning Mina, plans for today?"

Seeing the slight shake of the head, Rei cackled internally. '_Perfect!'_

Placing the plate of blackened food down in front of the miko, Minako looked somewhat embarrassed.

"Rei, would you mind if we went for a walk in the park today? It's so nice outside."

Rei merely offered a shrug and a gruff "sure" as she attempted to ingest Minako's cooking.

***

The blonde skipped happily ahead as they strolled through the park. Sometimes Rei was amazed by just how innocent and carefree her girlfriend was. The bright thought was somewhat snuffed out at the remembrance of her actions this morning. No the blonde was not innocent at all. She was the devil in disguise. Evil incarnate. She had to be punished.

Covertly switching on her communicator, 3 eager faces appeared, each dancing with childish excitement at the prospect of carrying out plan 'Make Mina Pay.' Upon reaching the planned destination, a small path surrounded by semi-tall banks containing trees, Rei gave the signal.

4 feet north of her, the blonde squealed mind spin as snowballs pelted her from every direction. Ducking behind a bench, the blonde quickly calculated where the projectiles were coming from. Sapphire met azure as Usagi stepped out from behind a tree, hurling another white sphere towards her. Another came from her left as Makoto waved her gloved hand, Ami stood on the blonde's right, each had neat pile of the horrid balls sitting beside them. Minako frowned, there was no way she could take on all three of them and win. _'I know! Rei! Rei will protect me!'_

Minako caught a glimpse of her standing about 6 feet back, and decided to make a mad dash towards the girl she thought could save her. What the blonde failed to noticed however, is the small pile of snowballs that now sat beside the raven, and the calculating smirk adorning her lips.

Too busy dodging balls thrown by her 'so called' friends Minako failed to notice the one that hit her square in the chest, thrown by none other than her girlfriend. Minako stopped abruptly, realising that she no longer had a saviour.

Holding her hands up in surrender Minako cautiously advanced upon her second in command. "Rei? If this is about this morning I'm really really sorry and I promise I'll make it up to you. Please Rei don't do this. I've been punished enough."

Rei slowly lowered her arm as Minako moved within touching distance. As Minako cautiously embraced her, Rei raised her arm and promptly deposited the snowball down Minako's trousers.

Seeing the blonde's shocked face as she wiggled around, desperately trying to remove the cold snow was priceless. Rei fell on the ground howling with laughter as her girlfriend scowled at her, while acting like a cross between Elvis and a one legged kangaroo.

When Minako abruptly stopped and turned ferocious blue eyes on her however, Rei gulped. Springing to her feet, the raven bolted back in the direction of the shrine, closely followed by a brigade of projectiles and a very threatening blonde.

Til next time =]

A/N: Reviews Please. I love them, and they really inspire me to write.


	15. Babysitting

A/N: Ok so here's another short piece for you. I've had this idea in my head for awhile now I just finally got the discipline to sit down and write it. Big thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you guys rock! =] and a huge huge thank you to my better half TheDanversGirls no.2 for beta reading this for me...I probably still haven't fixed all the mistakes you picked out but I tried lol =].

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but I do own Ayama and Raidon and eventually I'll own Aiko as well xD oh and I also own this can of coke! =]

Babysitting

A blur of colour flashed past the blonde flopped across the sofa. She was officially exhausted. She had no idea how Rei did it, to still be standing after the day of running around mindlessly was beyond Minako.

Flipping over onto her stomach, Minako caught sight of the tall raven haired girl making her way quietly out of the adjoining bedroom. Minako quickly sat upright, making space for her girlfriend to collapse down next to her, a small giggle escaping her lips as the miko sighed in contentment.

"I honestly don't know how you do it Rei-ko. I couldn't keep up with them after an hour, you managed for 4."

"Well what can I say babe? My stamina far out does yours" Rei smirked.

Minako scowled indignantly. "Yeah, yeah laugh it up pyro. The sofa's going to love you tonight."

The prospect of sleeping alone immediately wiped the smirk from the miko's cherry lips. Satisfied that her threat had made a lasting impression Minako tiredly cuddled into the warm mass beside her.

"Are they tucked up in bed?"

"Yeah, when I came out Chibi-Usa was reading snow white, Ayama and Raidon we just nodding off."

"You're really good with kids Rei-chan." Minako yawned.

"Yeah well I guess it comes with practice, why is it we are always the ones stuck one babysitting duty?" Rei replied wrapping an arm tiredly around the blonde's shoulder and pulling her closer.

"'Cause we're the only ones without kids?" Minako offered.

"Maybe...or maybe we just have no lives?" Rei replied with a hollow chuckle.

The blonde idol lifted her head and chanced a nervous glance up at the stoic raven. Seeing the far away look in those amethyst eyes, Minako stealed herself for her next question.

"Rei-ko?" Hearing her voice quiver slightly Minako winced, knowing she had about 10 seconds to get her act together.

Rei questioningly looked down into cautious sapphire orbs. "What is it Mina?"

"Do you want kids?"

Rei sighed deeply and shifted so she could look directly into Minako's eyes. "Where is this coming from Mina?"

Minako looked away, unsure what to make of her girlfriends response. Rei lifted her hand to Minako's cheek, gently coaxing the blondes face back towards her.

"Mina?" Rei questioned softly.

"You're so good with kids Rei, I see the look you get when we babysit like this, the longing in your eyes...." Minako sighed softly unsure of how to continue as she desperately tried to avoid the amethyst eyes gazing at her.

"Do _you_want kids Mina?" Rei's voice was little above a whisper, and filled with apprehension. She wanted children but she had no idea what the blonde's thoughts were on the subject. She was actually terrified that Minako wouldn't want to build a family with her. If that were the case Rei knew she'd get over it, that she'd give up a family so long as she had Minako.

"I'd never really pictured my life having kids in the future..." Minako's brow furrowed as she saw Rei trying to bury her disappointment. Catching the miko's hand in her own, the blonde continued "...but I never really pictured having a wonderful girlfriend, or amazing friends, or being an idol but all that happened to me and I wouldn't change it for the world. I've never really known what it's like to have a family Rei, but I would like to build one with you. If you want to do that...hmmph"

Minako quickly caught up with the demanding pace of Rei's lips against hers. Pulling back slightly Minako barely caught the faint "yes" before Rei claimed her lips once again.

A brief cough from the doorway dragged the girls attention away from each other.

"If this is how you two spend your time when you're babysitting our kids, I fear for your little ones, when you have them that is." Makoto smirked as she hung up her jacket, before taking Ami and Usagi's leaving the men grumbling something about favouritism from the doorway.

Minako and Rei blushed deeply as they rose from the sofa and began gathering their possessions. Gripping the door handle the girls turned and blushed as they heard their friends joking from the living room "Ten bucks says they name it Ai."

"My money's on Keiko!"

"Hmm given Rei and Minako's personal preferences I'd place my money on Sakura."

Minako rolled her eyes as they left their intoxicated friends in Makoto's flat.

"No way, even Ami-chan was betting!"

"Hey Mina?" Curious sapphire locked with amused amethyst "I like Aiko."

End

A/N: So what did you all think? I kinda like it. Please Review! Reviews make me happy! xD


End file.
